one_piece_game_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro (ロロノア・ゾロ, Roronoa Zoro), also commonly known as "Pirate Hunter" Zoro (海賊狩りのゾロ, Kaizoku Gari no Zoro), is both fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the One Piece series. He is a pirate and a swordsmen, the first member of Luffy's crew, and a former bounty hunter. They first meet when Zoro is being held prisoner by a corrupt and draconian Marine captain, Morgan, and is awaiting his execution date. He was charged for protecting a civilian girl from the navy captain's son's rabid pet wolf. Luffy respects him and offers Zoro a spot on his crew. Despite his initial refusal, Zoro agrees when Luffy keeps his word to retrieve his swords and free him from the firing squad. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and, to date, is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. His fame as a master swordsman and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes led others to believe he was the true captain of the crew. He is one of the top three fighters in the crew alongside Luffy and Sanji, and his dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Since his youth, Zoro has trained to become a swordsman and was already strong enough to defeat opponents twice his size. The only opponent he couldn't defeat was his dojo master's daughter, Kuina, who he furiously challenged time and time again. During their final duel together, they confide in each other their respective dreams to become the best swordmasters in the world, a goal which they both promise to fulfill. When Kuina unexpectedly dies, he is given Kuina's sword, Wadō Ichimonji, as a keepsake. In her honor, he develops his trademark three-sword style and promises to someday fulfill his part of their childhood promise. Zoro is regarded as one of twelve pirates who are already referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas")", the rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 berries to have reached the Red Line, with a current bounty of 120,000,000 berries. "Call it a twist of fate. That's what brought this plague upon your ship. There's no one to blame but yourself." :—Roronoa Zoro, after slicing up a Pirate Ship. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Christopher Sabat (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Brina Palencia (English), Megumi Urawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, a Three-Swords Style swordsman, who wields three swords to slash all enemies, who Luffy trusts implicitly. Studied the arts of the sword at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village of the East Blue, and set out for sea to challenge the world’s greatest swordsman “Hawk-Eye” Mihawk to a duel. His dream is to become the greatest master swordsman in the world. He'll overcome any challenge to be the world's greatest! However, before he was able to achieve his goal, his lifestyle became troubled as he began to attack pirate ships and gain fame from earning bounty. When he was captured by the Marines, he was saved by Luffy and joined his crew. With his promise to his late friend engraved in his heart, he aims to become the world’s number one swordsman. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford he received training in the sword from Dracule Mihawk. Under Mihawk’s harsh training, he learned to use Haki. His weakness is his poor sense of direction. Appearance Zoro is a muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Of the three swords he has on his person, he has always been seen carrying the Wado Ichimonji, while his other two swords have varied over time due to them being destroyed and subsequently replaced with progressively better ones. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, at Baratie. His other visible scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set by trying to cut his feet off at Little Garden. After the timeskip, he gained another scar over his left eye, obtained through unknown means. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him either, [[Wikipedia:Marimo|"moss-ball" or "moss-head"]], due to its resemblance to one. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Zoro has the same outfit throughout most of the series. Before the timeskip, he would consistently wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. However, it is only Zoro's shirt varies from time to time in the Story Arcs. Outfits During the Arlong Park Arc, he disembarked Sanji's fishing ship neglecting to put on a shirt. After beating up most of Arlong's crew, he wore an opened, navy blue shirt decorated with light blue whirlpools that he stole from one of the mermen. Since Zoro received his scar from Mihawk during the Baratie Arc before the Arlong Park Arc, Zoro wore bandages that were visible underneath his shirt. During the Roguetown Arc, Zoro acquires Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri to replace the two conventional katana which were broken by Mihawk in the Baratie Arc. During the Drum Island Arc, Zoro was bundled up for the winter island, but later stripped down after a foolish choice to swim in the frigid water on the island. He remained shirtless and shoeless in the beginning of the arc after getting lost from the Going Merry and left unable to redress himself, until he stole a parka from a man in Wapol's army, which was a hooded, forest green parka with a light green sash and white fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, as well as a pair of boots. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore an orange keffiyeh with a gold chain on his head, a long-sleeved white coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of his black trousers were torn above his ankles. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore his usual outfit in the beginning of the arc until he took it off after fighting a skyshark to save Tony Tony Chopper from being eaten. Afterwards, he wore a long, deep blue T-shirt and goggles strapped either on his head or around his neck, which were later broken and discarded. During the Water 7 Arc, he wore his usual outfit until near the end, where he wore an unzipped, bright yellow jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side. He continued wearing this outfit throughout the Enies Lobby Arc. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a black shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in white. At the end of the Thriller Bark Arc, he wore an opened, gray shirt. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, he wore an opened white shirt with red stripes. During his time at Kuraigana Island, shortly after being sent there by Bartholomew Kuma, he wore an opened, dark blue shirt. Since Zolo was critically injured when he arrived at the island, Perona patched him up, so bandages were all over his body. He also replaced Yubashiri, which was destroyed in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, with Shusui, which was entrusted to him by the zombie of Ryuma brought to life by Brook's shadow. Post-Timeskip During and after the two-year timeskip, Zoro gains a new scar running down his left eye, which he always seems to have it always closed. His neck appears to be much thicker, he is more muscular and his hair is now a little longer, now slightly slicked back. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat. He also appears to have grown taller, as he seems to be almost as tall as Robin when standing next to her. Outfits During the Punk Hazard Arc, he briefly wore a white, furry coat to keep warm and for protection against the cold weather on the frozen side of Punk Hazard, which he took from Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore a black suit and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. He had also worn black sunglasses and a fake white mustache as a disguise. However the sunglasses were destroyed in his clash with Admiral Fujitora. Additionally, he discarded the mustache upon his identity being exposed. After the battle against the Don Quixote Pirates, Zoro took off his suit jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt leaving his chest and scar exposed. During the Zou Arc, Zoro currently wears a dark-blue t-shirt with his green coat and haramaki over a pair of long, black trousers and boots * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 19 (debut), 21 (after timeskip) * Birthday: November 11th * Height: 178 cm (5'10"; debut), 181 cm (5'11½"; after timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Roronoa_zoro-oppw2.png|Zoro after 2-year timeskip. Background Personality Zoro usually maintains a very stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that this anger is the only emotion that Zoro often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. In fact, his defeat at the hands of Mihawk and subsequent vow to Luffy is the only time since his friend Kuina passed that Zoro has been seen crying in the series. Even in moments that are particularly tough on the crew and would warrant sadness, Zoro chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He has been shown to believe to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgement as a swordsman: when Ohm asked him if he was out for revenge upon discovering Tony Tony Chopper wounded and unconscious, he replied that he doesn't like to fight for reasons like that. Despite this assertion, though, he cares deeply for his crewmates and wishes to protect them at all cost, telling Ohm that in spite of his preference for fighting without a motivation he can feel one coming on. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew one of his sword on one of the World Nobles. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing absolutely no mercy during combat. It has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before joining the crew. Despite this, Zoro has a very kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction and when Charloss shot an innocent man, Zoro carried the victim to a hospital despite being total strangers. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them though as pointed out by Nami, his monstrous strength still manage to cause great damage. Another aspect of his kindness is he strongly detests evil men with extreme cruelty towards the innocent, as shown when Charloss shot Hatchan, Zoro was silently wrathful, as he fully intended to cut down the World Noble if it weren't for Luffy. He also held strong fury towards Pica for attacking the injured as well as attempting to kill Riku Dold III. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Zoro follows the samurai philosophy and doctrine of Bushido, such as the code of honor and integrity where he strictly fight fair and square honestly by consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, with the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Zoro would strike the attacker from behind, and Zoro himself considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame. He is also loyal as he will stand by Luffy's decisions regardless of whether he personally agrees or not, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates most notably when they wanted to bring Usopp back into the crew after Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost, even willing to quit the crew himself if Luffy just brushed the incident off because it betrayed his strong values in loyalty. Zoro has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower, such as when he was given his gaping scar, which he allowed to be inflicted on himself deliberately, and when he absorbed all of Luffy's pain from his fight with Gecko Moria after Bartholomew Kuma pushed it out of him and made Zoro take it upon himself in return for sparing his captain's life, which was so traumatic that his eyes temporarily became bloodshot. As a result, he has often been left very heavily bloodied and bandaged, as well as gained scars more times than anyone else in the Straw Hat Pirates crew, all of which were notably inflicted after joining Luffy on his travels. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed. This has threatened his life by causing unhealed wounds to reopen or be strained, leaving him in crippling agony. His recklessness extends to the point of self-mutilation, willingly risking a limb by throwing the Sandai Kitetsu in the air while holding out his arm and allowing it to land and see if he could overcome its curse (a successful risk), and slicing up his ankles to escape a deathtrap, which not only failed, but made him lose a lot of blood and gain more scars. Furthermore, Zoro tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. However, since the timeskip, Zoro has not been injured. He also seems to be partially irreverent, but not seriously so, simply choosing to focus more on his training and what is clearly in front of him than worry about spiritual matters as well as questions about its mysteries that he cannot truly answer. When Eneru posed as God, Zoro was asked by Sanji if he believed in God, but Zoro did not show any devotion toward the idea of one, and didn't care one way or the other. Yet, Zoro showed belief in a paradise after death, though Usopp joked Zoro's behavior in this life wasn't likely to get him into Heaven, with Zoro becoming offended because Usopp implied he would go to Hell. A running gag throughout the series is that while he is very perceptive during battle (as well as out), his sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path. This often results in Zoro not understanding directions. In the Alabasta Arc, he mistakes going north for going up. In the Drum Island Arc, he believes that he can keep the ship on course by heading toward a large cloud (which can move and change shape). He is unaware of his lack of direction. (For instance, in the Enies Lobby arc, when Nami said to go up the staircase, Zoro went to the opposite side, and then said that Nami has misguided him) Often when he gets lost, he mutters "the others are lost again". However, after the timeskip, Zoro is the first Straw Hat to arrive back at Sabaody Archipelago days before the others, shocking Sanji, though it was Perona who helped Zoro reach Sabaody early. He seems to make up for this, though, by confusing a gigantic pirate galleon for a fisherman's small boat when it is pointed out to him. Another running gag of the series is Zoro's ability to effortlessly deliver perfectly timed lines in passing or even during battle that are deemed "cool" by other characters, leading him to be borderline worshiped and idolized especially by crewmates Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Another running gag is how Zoro keeps untying bandages when he is not fully healed, claiming that they make it hard to move, only to be scolded by Chopper, who tells him that they are there so that he does not move. A fourth running gag are the situations Luffy puts Zoro in. While in midair or far away Luffy tends to grab Zoro with stretched arms and make him fly through the air, crashing with force that would kill any normal person. Zoro´s usual response to this is that he is one day going to kill Luffy, while Luffy responds only with apologizing to Zoro. Like Nico Robin, Zoro is also easily sensitive when put into embarrassing situations to where he prefers to object vocally (though Robin usually ignores these situations most of the time because of her patience), rather than respond violently like Nami or Sanji. Examples are during the Thriller Bark Arc, Zoro refused to do something stupid like address Franky as "Bro", or Franky's later joke technique "Pirates Docking 6" where after they disassembled, Zoro felt stupid for agreeing to do it in the first place. In the Dressrosa Arc, Zoro was embarrassed when he had Wicca with him when traveling through town, as trying to communicate with her made the people around them think Zoro was "talking to himself" as they could not see Wicca due to her small size (though it was revealed at the end of that arc that Dressrosa's citizens were secretly aware of the dwarves' existence). Also during anime-only events in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, when Zoro was forced to help take care of children, he intended to make sure that the crew or any of the town's residents that knew him personally did not find out about this embarrassing situation. Zoro does have rare moments of responding violently in these situations, such as choking Chopper during Aqua Laguna for mentioning to Luffy and Nami the embarrassing story of how Zoro got stuck in the chimney of a house which Luffy laughed about (though Luffy was also in a similar situation earlier). Zoro is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as "The Pirate Hunter", starting with his 60,000,000 berry bounty which has quintupled since then. He also enjoys the fact that he has a higher bounty than Sanji. During the assault on Enies Lobby, one of the Marines referred to Zoro as "Luffy's underling" much to the delight of Sanji, who quickly became infuriated when Zoro pointed out that Sanji's lack of notoriety puts him below Zoro in status. Since then, once in a while to anger Sanji, Zoro will refer to him as "Pirate A". More recently he has been calling Sanji "#7", referring to his order of arrival at Sabaody. However, in the spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Zoro has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in the complete humility for the sake of his friends, as was seen when he begged Bartholomew Kuma to spare Luffy's life in exchange for his own (Zoro's). And then again when he shamelessly bowed before Dracule Mihawk, begging the Warlord who is his enemy, to train him in the ways of the sword. While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time lifting weights, practicing meditation or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Nami, Sanji, or (accidentally) Luffy. He cares greatly for his swords and often holds them close while napping and was considerably upset when his Yubashiri was destroyed. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Luffy loves meat, and Nami loves money. Also like Nami, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. On top of this, Zoro loathes being deprived of alcohol, evident when Mihawk imposed temperance on him until he mastered coating his swords in Haki as an incentive. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. When he and Usopp were accidentally handcuffed together, Zoro's first suggested solution was to cut off one of their hands. In addition, when he, Vivi and Nami were stuck on Mr. 3's candle set, he actually tried to cut his own feet off in an attempt to escape, and when that failed, decided he would strike a cool pose for his dying moments upon being encased in wax. He also is one of the first Straw Hat members to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone. Zoro can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Zoro is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy". However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Also, as pointed out during the Skypiea Arc, Zolo does not care if any gods exist or not. When Zoro has the intention to fight seriously, he ties his bandana (normally kept tied around his left arm) around his head. Zoro lives for the thrill of combat; Scratchmen Apoo commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that Zoro was a "real beast". Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting Zoro, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. However, Zoro will still maintain his stern demeanor during the thrill of combat if the stakes are high enough. In his battle with Ohm, the priest stood in the way of him rescuing Nami and Gunfall from Nola's stomach. Against Kaku, the ability to save his crewmate hinged on him defeating the CP9 agent in a timely fashion. He instantly lost his cocky attitude against Shu after the latter destroyed Yubashiri, as his katana were in serious danger. This seems to suit Zoro perfectly; as any given moment where Zoro is not in battle, he's typically sleeping, lost, yelling at/being yelled at by someone, or training. Kaku: "I see you've already drawn your sword" Zoro: "It has been growling; it craves blood." :—Zoro's reply to Kaku's comment when Zolo finds him in the Tower of Justice. Zoro is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view, as he did in Water 7 by evaluating the best way to handle what, at the time, seemed like Robin's betrayal, and again when the crew wanted to bring Usopp back after he challenged Luffy to a duel over the Merry Go and lost. Zoro is the one who noted that Usopp was at fault for leaving the crew of his own accord. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Zolo rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details, much to the horror of crew members as he fails to see his own fault. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general, making him very similar to members of Blackbeard's crew in several aspects. He is even known to resort to methods like drawing sticks or casting lots whenever the Straw Hats need to choose someone to do a particular task. One of the most obvious instances of this is when he took an interest in the cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu, and left it up to fate to decide if he would wield it by testing his luck against the sword's curse; he tossed the sword spinning into the air and extended his left arm into its falling path, to see if it would cut him, fully aware that the sword was sharp enough to easily sever his arm. Zoro: "By all counts, it seems we'll just have to leave it..." Chopper, Sogeking, Sanji, & Nami: "Whoa..." Zolo: "...to luck." :—Zoro's "plan" on how to deal with getting the Rocket Man over the gap behind the Enies Lobby gate. This is later shown again after the two-year timeskip when he tells the pirates of the ship he had just destroyed to blame fate for him ending up on their ship. Zoro values loyalty highly and will not easily forgive fellow crewmates if they break ties with the crew, first seen when Nami took the Going Merry. Zoro was furious and stated that he never trusted Nami in the first place. When this happened again with Robin and Usopp, Zoro was wary of Robin, questioning whether should they treat Robin as friend or a foe, and after Enies Lobby, Zoro didn't accept Usopp wanting to rejoin the crew saying he stepped on Luffy's pride. Furthermore, he wouldn't allow the Sniper back unless he got down on knees and apologized for his disrespect to Luffy. This dislike for leaving crewmembers was shown once again in Zou; this time over Zoro's long-standing rival Sanji. The Swordsmen was angry that the Cook had gone without so much apology or a "thank you for everything", calling Sanji an "idiot" for messing around with Big Mam when they were already facing Kaido. This cold attitude towards crewmates received negative attention from the crew and will provoke certain crewmembers (mainly Nami) to yell at him. Unlike some of the members of the crew, Zoro does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several of his fellow Supernovas to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. While he is quite indifferent to the gender or/and age of his opponents, many of his adversaries (like Tashigi and Monet) seem to believe he does not take women seriously when in fact it is only because Tashigi reminded him too much of Kuina and that Monet was merely a distraction. When the latter tried to take advantage of this belief, he cut her down without hesitation, only refraining from killing her because she was too weak to even be considered a proper opponent, using a non-Haki strike in lieu of a blunt attack. It should be noted that he does disagree to a certain extent about using excessive force against women. For example, when Nico Robin was violently electrocuted by Eneru, Zoro was extremely ferocious at him, reminding the Sky Lord that his target is a woman. He has also taken a liking to fishing, as well as training and drinking. Relationships Friends/Allies * Koshiro (his former Mentor) * Kuina * Johnny * Yosaku * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji (his rival) ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Nico Robin ** Franky ** Brook * Veggie Pirates ** Carrot ** Pepper ** Onion * Gaimon * Baratie ** Zeff * Nefeltari Vivi * Karoo * Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Whitebeard Pirates ** Whitebeard ** Marco ** Portgas D. Ace ** Jozu ** Vista * Kung-Fu Dugong * Shandia ** Wyper * Galley-La Company ** Pauly * Hatchan * Silvers Rayleigh * Kuja ** Boa Hancock * Jimbei * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar D. Water Law * Revolutionary Army ** Emporio Ivankov ** Sabo ** Koala * Barto Pirates ** Bartolomeo Family * Parents (Deceased) * Unnamed Father-in-Law (deceased) Neutral * Buggy * Mr. 3 * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy * Perona * Aokiji Rivals * Kuina * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Dracule Mihawk ** Bartholomew Kuma * Smoker * Tashigi * Fujitora * Kid Pirates ** Eustass Kid Enemies * Alvida * World Government ** Marines *** Sengoku *** Morgan *** Kizaru *** Akainu *** Sentomaru *** Pacifista ** Cipher Pol *** Rob Lucci *** Kaku *** Jabra *** Blueno *** Spandam ** Celestial Dragons * Buggy Pirates * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro * Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong * Bliking Pirates ** Wapol * Baroque Works ** Mr. 1 ** Ms. New Year's Eve ** Mr. 3 * Sky Lord's Army ** Eneru * Mysterious Four ** Gecko Moria * Blackbeard Pirates ** Blackbeard ** Jesus Burgess ** Van Ogre * Caribou * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Guild Tesoro * Spartan * Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Caesar Clown Abilities and Powers Unarguably an extremely powerful and strong young fighter with immense potential, Zoro is the top fighter in the Straw Hat Pirates' crew, and his strength is considered so great that, when taking his stern personality into account, people mistake him as the captain of the Straw Hat Crew after witnessing his skills in battle. Although Zoro and Sanji would usually let their rivalry impede their fighting performances, they have proven to be a near-unstoppable force if they agree to cooperate for the battle, as seen when they instantly turned the tables against the Groggy Monsters. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities After two years of intensive training with Dracule Mihawk, Zoro has grown much more powerful than ever before. It is shown during his first appearance after the timeskip that he can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision (also considering without the use of his left eye). Zoro was even able to cut a Pacifista in half with just one slash from his swords, whereas two years prior he barely managed to only slightly damage one. Zoro's newly-found strength is further demonstrated when he averts the previously mentioned formula of fighting the arc's second strongest foe when he easily defeats Hordy Jones, the man in the role of the strongest adversary of the Mermen Island Arc that typically does combat with Luffy. He accomplishes this with just a single, one-sword strike, despite being at a disadvantage at fighting a mermen underwater. He has also grown strong enough to be able to effortlessly defeat a Logia user of inferior fighting ability, as he demonstrated to Monet by cutting her vertically in half without Haki, proving that she would have died if he were serious. Even without his swords, Zoro has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He can use some sword techniques without his swords, and has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Oars before the timeskip, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle. However, Zoro seemed unable to control his strength prior to the timeskip. This is shown when he tried to hold back while fighting the shipwrights of Galley-La using the dull edge of his swords, and yet still caused serious damage. After the two year timeskip, it seems that Zoro has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to block an attack from the huge King Neptune's equally massive trident with ease. When not armed with his swords, Zoro has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Zoro has also been shown to fight on par with Sanji during their arguments, even without his swords at times. Zoro's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with Sanji, who is a master of his own leg-based style, as well as two Shave users simultaneously (Kaku and Jabra). He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge bullets with ease. On numerous occasions, Zoro has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Thus, Zoro was able to dodge simultaneous pressure shots as well as a laser blast from Bartholomew Kuma, both of which travel at extremely high speed, even after being heavily injured from his previous fights with Oars and fatigued from his fight with Ryuma. After the two years timeskip, Zoro can even move underwater at a speed faster than a mermen. This was mentioned by a member of the New Mermen Pirates, who exclaimed that it was inconceivable for the swordsman to be faster than a mermen (referring to the aforementioned battle with Hordy Jones) underwater. To match his incredible strength, Zoro also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Several examples are: * Dracule Mihawk's black sword slashing his chest. * Arlong's saw-like nose stabbing into his chest. * Cutting into his own legs to try and free himself from Mr. 3's wax creation. * Mr. 1's two buzz saws jamming into his chest. * Eneru's massively powerful lightning based attacks. * CP9's Kaku's many Tempest Kick attacks. * Receiving a direct kick from the giant Oars. * Kuma's explosive Ursa Shock attack. "How can he still be standing after taking a hit from the giant? I don't even know who the real zombie is anymore!" :—Lola on watching Zoro get back up to fight Oars. Finally, Zoro managed to absorb all of the damage and fatigue Luffy had accumulated, besides the damage inflicted on him during fights with Oars and Ryuma during the Thriller Bark Arc. This is especially impressive as Kuma had stated to Zoro that, since he was already close to death, taking in Luffy's pain and fatigue in addition to his would definitely kill him. Zolo, however, managed to survive and later only remarked afterward that "nothing happened" when questioned by Sanji. (Even though Brook saw it happen) It is notable to mention that while Luffy fell unconscious after he defeated Moria due to his agony and exhaustion, Zoro, on the other hand, not only managed to survive, but remained conscious even after accumulating all of the pain and fatigue he and Luffy had sustained, purely by sheer force of will and pride; and if that was not amazing enough, he still remained standing after all those events, although shortly thereafter he dropped into a coma for three days. Zoro has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. All this demonstrates some of the greatest feats of endurance seen in the entire One Piece series, especially for one without Devil Fruit powers, proving he arguably has the highest endurance out of all the Straw Hat Pirates, who already seem inhuman themselves. Lack of Orientation Outside of battles, Zoro has one obvious weakness: his complete lack of orientation. He often demonstrates that he can easily get lost everywhere and always walks in the wrong direction. He even sometimes walks the wrong way when having his target in plain sight, looking for shortcuts. Zoro can also get confused by his own directions, such as in the Skypiea Arc when he intended to go right, but instead went to his left. Also, In Enies Lobby, Nami pointed towards a flight of stairs and told everyone to run to the roof of a building, but Zoro dashed away as if looking for some other way to the top of a building. He has also gotten lost running through a straight corridor. In Dressrosa, his lack of orientation gave the dwarf Wicca a terrible time while she desperately tried to lead Zoro in the right direction only to have him consistently run in a completely wrong direction even when Wicca pointed towards the right place to go, These traits often worry the other Straw Hats and make them look out for Zoro and sometimes mock him for it (Sanji especially). However, just like Luffy, Zoro is hopelessly oblivious of this fact and usually blames the other Straw Hats for being "lost". His terrible lack of orientation was so profound that when his shadow was used by Gecko Moria to create the zombie Jigoro, the trait was passed onto the zombie as well, as seen when the zombie walked in the wrong direction as other General zombies who were heading to assist Tararan. After the two year timeskip, Zoro was able to be the first member to arrive at Sabaody Archipelago, shocking Sanji. However, this was due to Perona's help. Swordsmanship Zoro is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃, Tobu Zangeki), a sword technique that utilizes the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Brook classifies Zoro as a user of the "Power of Destruction" (破壊力, Hakairyoku). Although he is most comfortable with his Three Swords Style, his skills with a single sword are still quite exceptional, being able to hold off the Meowban Brothers of the Black Cat Pirates, having bested several of the lower-ranked members of Arlong's crew, defeating Mr. 1, and the zombie, Ryuma. After his two years under Mihawk's tutelage, his skills have grown so much powerful that he was able to defeat the mermen Hordy Jones while underwater with just one slash from a single sword, and effortlessly defeated the best swordsman of Mermen Island, considering him to be too weak to even kill his boredom, despite the latter having went through a transformation due to the Energy Steroids. Since no one else has been seen using anything similar to his Three Swords Style style (except for Jigoro while he possessed Zoro's shadow), it can be assumed that Zoro invented not only Three Swords Style but most, if not all, of his sword techniques. He is even seen perfecting a new technique in his fight with Braham. If he is fighting weaker enemies (or innocent bystanders that he has no desire to injure in the first place), like the Galley-La employees in Water 7, he uses only the blunt sides of his swords. Although, as Nami and Chopper pointed out, due to his strength, even that could cause fatal injuries. A long standing problem with Zoro was his inability to cut steel. The anime incorrectly shows him instinctively cutting steel during some of his encounters before learning how to control and master this ability during his battle with Mr. 1. After his two years of training, Zoro is now able to easily cut through materials even stronger than steel. After the timeskip, he has shown the ability to slice right through steel "like fruit", and is now strong enough to decapitate a legendary beast like a Dragon in Punk Hazard with ease. While he is able to use both hands as well as his mouth in sword combat, Zoro seems to be predominantly left-handed. He keeps all three of his swords sheathed next to his right hip, an indication of being left-handed as it would be easier to pull a sword out from that side with a left hand. Also, when using one sword in combat, Zoro is usually seen using his left hand to wield the sword. His One Swords Style techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. Three Swords Style :Main article: Three Swords Style The Three-Swords Style (三刀流, Santōryū) is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks ("Lion's Song"), direct hit attacks ("Demon-Slasher") and compressed air projectile attacks ("108 Caliber Phoenix"). Zolo is the world-famous swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates who created this style. During the Thriller Bark Arc, Ryouma, the zombie given Zolo's shadow was also capable of this sword style due to the Shadow-Shadow Fruit's powers. During the From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc, in Shimotsuki Village at the Isshin Dojo where Zoro trained as boy, Koshiro's young students are shown imitating Zoro and as a result have begun practicing the Three-Swords Style in an effort to emulate him. Techniques Gallery Two Swords Style :Main article: Two Swords Style Techniques Gallery One Swords Style :Main article: One Swords Style Techniques Gallery No Swords Style :Main article: No Swords Style Techniques Gallery Nine Swords Style :Main article: Nine Swords Style During his battle against Kaku, Zolo manages to unlock a new swordstyle known as "Nine Swords Style", which gives him the appearance of having six arms and three heads, like the deity Asura, when activating the technique "Demon Aura Nine Sword Style: Asura". He also becomes surrounded by a dark aura while in this state, and the first time he achieved it, the ground shook and numerous holes appeared in it. This ability also allows Zolo to utilize nine swords in combat to effectively triple his potential as a swordsman, and it is usually used as a very powerful finishing move. What this ability is, how Zolo attained it, and the exact nature of this style is currently unknown, but Kaku suggested that it was an illusion created by Zolo's spirit. Techniques Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated by Luffy that Zolo possesses Haki, when discussing it in the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user. Because Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor it confirms Zoro as a Armament Haki user. Prior to the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Zoro was never aware of Conqueror's Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. However he, along with Sanji, has commented on Luffy's ability to passively knock out half of Hordy's men, stating that if Luffy could not at least do that much then he would have had to have stepped down from being captain. It was also more hinted at, that both he and Sanji possess Observation Haki when he was asked by Luffy if the pair could sense a "wild animal" in the Ryugu Palace, which they both answered that they could. Zoro was also then shown of using the Observation Haki to try locate Pica during the Dressrosa Arc. While fighting Monet, a Logia user, on Punk Hazard, Zolo was able to slash her on the cheek, displaying the use of Armament Haki, after saving Tashigi. Being his personal Haki specialty, Zoro has mastered talready he use of Armament Haki. During the Dressrosa Arc, it is revealed that Mihawk taught Zoro how to imbue his swords with Haki. He can imbue Armament Haki into all three of his swords at once; in doing so, he managed to cut down Pica, who had already covered his entire body with the same Haki, thereby also demonstrating his supreme mastery over Haki as compared to the Don Quixote top executive. In the film Gold, Zoro was able to reinforced his arms with Haki to successfully defend simultaneous slashes from both his swords Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui with out getting injured at all. As a notable mention, long before Haki was ever described Zoro noted during his fight with Mr. 1 that he would suddenly gain 'the breath of all things' while on the brink of death, an ability that allowed him to sense where all things were around him. In that instant, he was able to know where all the boulders Mr. 1 tried to collapse on top of him, and dodge accordingly. He also develops an ability to sense his katana from this encounter, detecting the Wado Ichimonji among a pile of rubble. He however is also later able to sense the Sandai Kitetsu while stuck in a chimney in Water 7, and the Shusui after it is stolen from him in Dressrosa. This was a possible latent ability of Observation Haki he was not fully aware of (However this can be debunked as Haki hasn't been shown to allow the user to sense inanimate objects). Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Zoro's Swords During his adventures, Zoro has acquired many swords. The three he currently uses are: #Meito; Wado Ichimonji (formerly belonged to Kuina) #Sandai Kitetsu (formerly belonged to Ippon-Matsu) #Meito; Shusui (formerly belonged to Ryuma) After the time-skip Shusui appears to be his "go-to" sword, as it tends to be his choice when he uses One Swords Style. He often wields Shusui with his right hand, the Sandai Kitetsu with his left, and the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. Gallery Former Swords For one reason or another, maybe as a demonstration of his skill because he can use any sword he must at any time, Zolo has one or more of his swords destroyed, removed from his possession, or incapacitated in some way: #Katana x2 (both were destroyed by Dracule Mihawk) #''Johnny's'' and Yosaku's swords (returned to them after the battle) #Meito; Hana Arashi (Sogeking handcuffed to Zoro holding on to Yubashiri. It stopped being used when Sogeking was unlocked from Zolo) #Meito; Yubashiri: 1 of 50 (Skillful Grade) Ryo Wazamono (formerly belonged to Ippon-Matsu, destroyed by one of the Pacifistas at Sabaody Archipelago, now resting on Gloom Island) #Marine cutlass x2 (the first one was destroyed by Shu, and the second one was consequently left behind after the immediate battle at Enies Lobby) Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Beginning of a Promise Zolo and Kuina As a child, Zoro trained at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village. Zoro stated in the Baratie, that, "Once he decided that he would become an invincible swordsman, he left his life behind". Even as a child, Zoro was strong enough to defeat most adults, but could not defeat Kuina, the Dojo master's daughter. After their 2000th fight (and Kuina's 2000th victory) Zoro challenged her in private for one more match - with real swords. Although he had improved tremendously since their first match, he still lost and cried with frustration, telling Kuina about his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Hearing this, Kuina confided in Zoro, telling him that she shared the same dream but knew she could never attain it - her father had told her that girls could never be true sword masters, and that her fighting potential would decrease as her body matured. Zoro, annoyed by her defeatist attitude in spite of repeatedly winning against him, told her that one day he would beat her because he was more skilled, not because she was a girl. The two made a promise - that either of them had to become the world's best swordsman. The next day, Kuina suffered a fatal fall down the stairs of her dojo (to get a sharpening stone for her sword, something she would not have needed if she and Zoro had not fought with real swords), much to Zoro's anger and disappointment. Realizing that she would never have a chance to fulfill her dream, Zoro took it upon himself, asking his sensei, Koshiro, for her sword, Wado Ichimonji, and began working to develop his signature Three Swords Style, holding his own two swords in each hand, and Kuina's clenched between his teeth. The World's Best Eventually, Zoro learned of "Hawk-Eye" Dracule Mihawk, who currently holds the title of the Greatest Swordsman in the world. He set off to sea, searching for him in order to challenge him to a duel. However, he lost his way, and could not find his way back home. In order to survive on his own, he took on bounties to pay for living expenses. He quickly built a famous reputation for himself as a "Pirate Hunter" in East Blue Region and even in Grand Line as Baroque Works had heard about him; he was even considered the greatest swordsman of East Blue Region, after which he met the two bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku. Because of his reputation as a bounty hunter, Zoro was offered a position as a numbered agent within the Baroque Works. He replied with that he would accept only on the condition that he would lead the organization (which they refused). He then killed Mr. 7, the agent who offered him the position, to defend himself. Synopsis Macao Dawn Arc Meeting Luffy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Roronoa Zoro One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males